


Just Like You Imagined

by surena_13



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Q. Baker III comes by the office to discuss Jack Raydor's reappearance with Sharon. SPOILERS for 2.05 D.O.A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like You Imagined

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters  
> A/N: This is just a little something my brain came up with on the train to work at 5.45 am. Uhm yeah, let me know what you think.

"Gavin! What are you doing here?" They didn't have a suspect and even if they had had one, he probably wouldn't have been able to afford Gavin Q. Baker III. Which could only mean that he was for personal reasons, or probably one very big personal reason that had descended on Los Angeles without so much a warning. And she hadn’t even called Gavin when it happened which was most likely why he was looking so scandalized.

 

"Sharon Sophia Raydor, that is no way to greet a friend you haven't seen in forever," Gavin said, pretending to be shocked. With a roll of her eyes, Sharon got up from her desk to airkiss his cheek. He was right, she hadn't seen him in months. They had talked on the phone, but neither had found the time to meet up with Rusty and the incessant murders and now DDA Rios she barely had time to think, let alone meet up with old friends.

 

"That is not my middle name and you know it," Sharon said pointedly and sat down behind her desk, moving aside some papers so she could have a better view of him as he sat down across from her and placed a plastic container in front of her with a delicious looking salad in it. Was it lunch time already? Judging from the way her team was filtering out of the office, it was. She smiled gratefully when he handed her a fork.

 

“It’s homemade and by that I mean that a girl more than half my age who works in the place down the street from my office slaved over it.” With an aloofness that only Gavin possessed, he crossed his legs, showing that his expensive turquoise socks matched his even more expensive turquoise silk tie and even the pin pn his lapel she had given him for Christmas last year.

 

"So is it true? The prodigal husband has returned?" he asked, leaning in as if ready to receive a hour's worth of gossip. Before Sharon had a chance to reply, he continued, so instead she simply took a bite of her salad and had to stop herself from moaning. "Well, I can see that he has returned. You look like hell, rough night? But I heard he became a court appointed attorney here as in he's staying and not going back to that bachelor pad in the city of sin."

 

Sharon shot him a look, not exactly needing another reminder of her husband's lifestyle. The way he had let himself go spoke volumes. But Gavin, as usual, was unimpressed while chewing on his own salad, quirking an eyebrow at her. "Yes, he's back or so he says. I'll believe it when I see it."

 

"With his track record, I wouldn't take his word for it even if he tattooed it on his forehead," Gavin retorted dryly. Sharon couldn't help herself when she let out a short laugh. He was the first person who actually didn't seem pleased that Jack was back, aside from herself. It felt good to have someone on her side. She was getting sick and tired of everybody enjoying his presence while she only wanted him gone.

 

"Sadly, that is only all too true. I'm simply waiting for the other shoe to drop. Knowing Jack, it's probably money," Sharon said sourly. It had been the last few times and she had turned him down at every turn. It had taken Gavin long enough to separate all their accounts. She wasn't going to mess it all up again by mingling with his money and gambling addiction. He was a lousy poker player anyway. She had always beaten him.

 

"You should have divorced him years ago, Sharon. I love you with all my heart, platonically of course, but this isn't healthy. It isn't you," Gavin stated firmly, straightening his tie before planting his elbows on her desk and leaning forward to rest his chin in his hands. She had known him for the better part of her life, but when he looked at her like that, as if he were watching straight through her, it made her uncomfortable, especially when he was prying into her personal life; the part of which she really rather didn’t want to discuss.

 

"Maybe it is," Sharon replied, hating the fact that she sounded anything but sure. He was right. She never clung to people knowing it was over. And it was over between her and Jack. It had been for a long time. They had separated, still hoping somewhere that they could get back together again, but that hope had long gone and now she just stayed legally married to him, hoping that it would eventually lead to her children accepting him into their lives again.

 

"No, it isn't. I've known you almost as long as that husband and I'm fairly certain I know you better since he's been absent for the better part of two decades, and I can very confidently tell you that you, dear, don't live in the past. You are always the one who helps other people get over lost loves and emotional stuff that's weighing them down. You should let me help you do the same where it concerns one Jackson Raydor. That man shouldn’t have the liberty to crash into your life whenever he wants and throw it upside down. Divorce him.” Gavin was almost pleading now and all Sharon wanted was to hug him.

 

"One day, maybe. When he has redeemed himself with our children. Right now, I'm the last lifeline he has to them. I can't just take that away from him,” Sharon pushed a piece of tomato around with her fork. Family mattered too much to her. It was the most important thing, the people she considered her family.

 

"Your heart is too big, dear. And far too much of it still belongs to him." Sharon gave him a weak smile, knowing that he was right. A very big part of her still loved Jack, or loved the idea of him, of what they had had, all the moments they had shared. Their children."But if you ever decide to make that final cut, please call me. I doubt he'll put up much of a fight, but I can't leave my best friend hanging. Besides I would to stick to that man one last time."

 

"Why did the two of you never get along?" Sharon inquired. She had tried prodding both her husband and Gavin about their mutual dislike of each other, but had never gotten an honest answer out of either of them much to her annoyance.

"Where do you want to start? I didn't like him from the start because he wasn't good enough for you - -.”

 

"Gavin - -,” she interrupted him, already not liking where this was going, but Gavin raised a hand and put a stop to whatever she had wanted to say. Sharon rubbed her lips together and leaned back in her chair, preparing herself for the rant that was about to come.

 

"Uh uh, let me speak. You asked. You're gonna hear it. You can protest against it, but Jackson Raydor wasn't, isn't and will never be good enough for you. Love makes blind, trust me, I know and we both know I've been there as well, but that man wasn't good for you. Or need I remind you of the times you showed up at my doorstep with the kids, all three you near your breaking point?"

 

Sharon swallowed and looked her hands. She never wanted to be reminded of that, but that didn't make him any less right. She didn't want to think about the times she had cried out on his shoulder. She had always known that life didn't go as planned, but she had felt like such a naive little schoolgirl for wanting her marriage to work. Gavin had been there when the dream of a good marriage had finally shattered. All in all, the worst time of her life. But she had gotten through it.

 

"The rest are just details really. Jackson knew how I felt about him and your relationship, that I knew all of his dirty secrets. I saw firsthand how much he hurt you and the children. People don't like to be confronted with their mistakes, even if it’s nothing more than a certain look I gave him. And the man tends to steal my thunder. You know how much I hate that,” Gavin finished, putting a piece of cucumber in his mouth.

 

Sharon smiled at the way he tried to lighten up the mood despite the way he had just dropped the truth on her, but she could feel the tears stinging her eyes. Damn it, she thought that after all those years she would be over it all; what he had put her and the children through. Clearly she was wrong. She shook her head slightly. She was being ridiculous. It had to be her lack of sleep. It was in the past. She had learned from her mistakes and she would never fall for any of Jack’s antics again.

 

"Oh honey," Gavin said, practically cooed, when he saw her smiling through her tears. He reached and placed his hand on top of hers. "All I'm trying to say is that I know that some part of you will always love him, but don't let him drag you down again. You've become so beautiful and successful and strong after him, but any more strength and those walls of yours will become impenetrable and I don't want to see that happening to you."

 

Sharon just nodded, not trusting herself to speak without her voice cracking. Gavin tilted his head as if he were watching a sad puppy. She wanted to shoo him away, but found herself unable to. Gavin got up, walked around the desk and practically lifted her out of her chair into his arms. Sharon sighed and wrapped her arms around him, returning his hug as she rested her head against his shoulder. She didn’t cry. She didn’t want to shed another tear for Jackson Daniel Raydor. She was done doing that. But it felt nice to be held, to be comforted.

 

“God, honey, I just want you to be happy, that’s all. You deserve to have a nice, fairly undisturbed life with a wonderful man or woman who can give as much as they take.” She briefly tightened her hold on him. Her unspoken desire to be in a committed, equal relationship possibly wasn’t as selfish as she had always thought it to be. Maybe there was still a chance for her.

 

“I know you do and I am happy. Or I will be. I’ll be fine, trust me.” Sharon pulled back and looked up at him. Moments like these made her wonder what she would ever do without him. He had been more trustworthy, more constant than her husband had ever been. She raised herself up on her toes, giving herself that extra inch her heels didn’t have, and kissed his cheek, her lips brushing against the smooth skin.

 

“I know you will be. Just call me if you need anything, even if it’s just to tell me I was right.” With a grin, Sharon lightly slapped his chest. Through all the decades, Gavin may have aged, but he had barely changed. He could make her laugh, cry and then laugh again and manage to make her feel better, unburdened at the same time.

 

“When Hell freezes over, darling,” Sharon shot back, stepping back from their embrace. For the briefest of moments she could see an expression of relief wash over Gavin’s face when she returned his cheek. She was back. She had had her moment, but she was back to being the indomitable Sharon Raydor.

 

“Miracles do happen,” Gavin replied as he began to gather his things and clear away their half-eaten salads. Sharon ran a hand through her hair and then carefully checked if her makeup had smudged and turned her into something resembling a racoon. Her clean fingers told her she was safe. When she looked up again, Gavin had packed everything up and was ready to leave.

 

“Don’t let him get you down, Sharon. He’s not worth it,” he said, almost ordered. Sharon smiled, a real smile, not hindered by any tears or emotion. Whatever happened, she would have him by her side to help her.

 

“I won’t,” she assured him. He was moving out soon and she would have the apartment to herself again. Well, herself and Rusty, but he wouldn’t be there anymore. His little stint in LA, she doubted very much if it would last. Without her money, her bed or signs of her love, there was nothing here for Jack. He would scurry off back to Las Vegas soon enough. Gavin had his hand on the door handle when she called out to him “And Gavin? Thank you.”

 

“For you, any time.”

 


End file.
